The Hangover
by Thelittlemonster17
Summary: Three groomsmen lose their about-to-be-wed buddy during their drunken misadventures in Las Vegas, then must retrace their steps in order to find him. The Hangover- DP style oh god... me and my crazy ideas... Is going to be a parody but is basically the same story... with some changes - DISCONTINUED!
1. Four Friends and an Almost Car Crash

**I only remember bits and pieces of the movie and I don't own it so bare with me! *sigh* watch this story get like only one review for the whole thing. Oh well! I'm going to be stupid and write this anyway!**

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY TO YOU!**

It was a bright and sunny day in Amity Park… Nah lets redo that.

"Thanks for taking my brother with you to Vegas." A woman said as she stood in front of her future husband. The woman had long brown hair with brown eyes to match. She was wearing a bright pink shirt and some jeans. Yeah, a little kidish, but being that she wasn't doing anything so important today she didn't see the need to be completely formal. The man grinned down at her with purplish blue eyes.

"Hey, it's no big deal babe." He replied, putting his hands on her waist. The woman gave a small smile, grabbing the front of his shirt with delicate hands and pulling him closer.

"Yes it is. He needs this and you saying yes is a big deal." The woman pulled him closer.

Dash Baxter… not the most colorful crayon in he box, however, he could at least catch on when Paulina (his fiancée) wanted to do something in private. He could only grin as their lips almost touched. That is, until the door busted open, revealing a man with tan skin and deep brown eyes. You could easily tell that he was Paulina's father.

"I hope you're all ready to hit the road, Dash." The man said in a deep voice. Paulina turned, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Of course he's ready Papa." She said in a rather happy voice that didn't quite seem to match her face. The man grinned.

"Just checking, darling." He replied as he gave a small wave of his hand. Dash cleared his throat and ran a hand through his golden locks of hair.

"Yes of course I am Mr. Sanchez. I packed everything last night and doubled checked my bags." Mr. Sanchez held out his hand toward Dash.

"Please!"He said happily. "Call me Jerry!" Jerry paused as if trying to remember something.

"Oh Dash!" He said suddenly as he snapped his fingers. "I have a little surprise for you. Come this way." With that, Jerry grabbed Dash's arm and proceeded to pull him out of the room. Dash looked over his shoulder at his beautiful lady. His eyes read _what's going on?_ Paulina just smiled and shrugged while calling out, "I don't know!"

Dash was pulled through the hallway and down the steps toward the basement. _Jeez. They have a big house._

"I hope you like this!" Jerry exclaimed as she pressed a button on the wall near the basement door. The lights flickered on and the garage door opened.

"No! I couldn't possibly-" Dash started as he stared at the old-fashioned car. He barely felt his bags drop to the floor.

"Oh nonsense!" Jerry said as he glided forward to stream his hand across the smooth metal. "This is my gift to you. Just be sure not to crash it. Besides, we're family now." Dash just stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean you love this car!"

"Dash it's just a car! Just make sure to put some armor on it when you get there."

"W- Well thank you sir!" He exclaimed. "I won't let anything happen to it, I know how much this car means to you."

"Yeah well… Just do me a favor."

"Anything sir."

"Make sure Kwan doesn't gamble when you're all out there in sin city. Oh and make sure he doesn't drive, and Danny too… I don't like him."

"Absolutely," Dash said, giving him a sincere look. "I will be the only one driving this car." He smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Jerry stated as he tossed Dash the keys. "And remember; what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Dash laughed.

"Except for herpes." Jerry said as he made a face. "That shit'll come back with you."

**(LOOK AT THE OHSOPRETTY LINE!)**

The bell rang at Casper High School, signaling that the day was over.

"Make sure to hand in your permission slips!" Mr. Fenton called as the children collected their bags to leave. "And _ninety dollars_ for the space observatory ext weekend!" Kids walked by tossing their money and permission slips on the table. He smiled as he slowly took an envelope from his desk and flipping it over to read the word on top; _Vegas_.

Mr. Fenton, or Danny, was a man with unruly black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was mischievous ad smart but all the while nice ad easy to get along with if you didn't piss him off. He was the average height for a twenty three year old man and had some slight muscle on him.

Danny smirked as he suddenly emptied out all the envelopes of their money, grabbing the twenty's tens and five's. Practically ripping open the envelope for Las Vegas, he stuffed all the new found money inside and shoved it into his bag. Then, with a satisfied smirked, walked out the door as he pulled on a pair of shades.

"I shouldn't be here." Kwan said as he covered his face with on of his hands.

"Why?" Dash asked as he turned is head to get a better look at him.

"I can't be within two hundred feet of a school."

"What?" Dash asked, clearly confused.

"Or a Chucke Cheese."

"Mr. Fenton-" A boy started as he walked up to his teacher as he clobbered down the front steps of the large building.

"It's the weekend Mikey, I don't know you, and you do not exist." Danny cut him off as he held up one of his hands. He came to a stop when he noticed his friend sitting out front with his step-father's car.

"Shit man!" He said with a smile as he practically flew down the steps. "Nice car." Then he threw his bag into the back seat.

"I'm driving." He stated as he gave a small nod and stared at the 1990s convertible.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. Fat chance but- Don't step on the-!" Danny grunted as he stepped on top of the door rather than opening it. "Don't step on the lev-"

"Just shut up and drive before on of these nerds ask me another question." Danny suddenly leaned forward and studied the face of Dash's step brother.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Kwan, Paulina's brother." The man stated as he looked over his shoulder at him. "You met me like six times."

"Oh right," Danny said as he leaned back in his chair. "How's it going man?"

Kwan was a big guy with a rather nice personality. He was a tall Asian (Well, that's what everyone thinks anyway.) man who was kind of sensitive and sometimes replied with "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

**(Oh god, another line…)**

"Honey!" A feminine voice wafted through a small white house. "Don't forget to pack your Rogaine!"

"Rogaine! Check!" Tucker Foley stated he grabbed the hair product from one of his cabinets. Then closed it and stared at himself in the mirror. Tucker Foley was an African American man with very short black hair and deep brown eyes. He was always trying to charm somebody, or to be the comedian of the group. Truth to be told, he wasn't all that funny.

"And actually use it! I can tell when you don't" Daniele, his controlling girlfriend, stated as she pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Using of the Rogaine!" Tucker caller as he zipped up his suitcase. "Check!"

"Oh and make sure to call me when you get there! Not like that time with the conference in Philly. I had to wait three hours to call me."

"I told you," Tucker said as he placed his bag by the front door. "I was late for the meeting and didn't have time to call you at the moment."

"Still?" Daniele said.

"Right, you were totally right, I'm sorry." With that Tucker placed a kiss on the top of her head as she turned away from him.

"What's the matter?"He asked as he followed her to the front window.

"I don't know. I just hope you just don't go to some strip club out there."

"Dani, we're going to Napa Valley." He said. "I don't even think they _have _strip clubs."

"I know but I bet you Danny will be able to sniff one out." She said and placed her cup on the coffee table.

"It's not going to be like that." Tucker said after a moment of silence as he grabbed her hand. "I promise." Dani smiled at her boyfriend.

"I know, but those places are dirty. I mean boys and their bachelor party's… it's just disgusting. And that girl, grinding around on the stage… That's somebody's daughter up there"

"That's somebody's daughter up there- I was just going to say that!" Tucker stated.

"I just wish your friends were as mature as you." That being said, neither of the two adults heard a car pull up in front of the shared house.

"They are mature… you just… need to get to know them better."

"PAGING DOCTOR FAGOT!" Danny shouted from outside as he cupped his hands around his mouth. Tucker let out sigh and closed his eyes.

"DOCTOR FAGOT!" Danny called once more.

"I should go." Tucker said finally.

"That's a good idea Dr. Fagot."

"Have a good weekend, I'm gonna miss you." With that, he went in for a kiss, only to have Danni tilt her head to the side. So instead, Tucker planted a kiss into her shoulder. Then stood up and left.

**(HOLY SHIT! A THIRD LINE!)**

The group of four glided down the freeway, wind blowing through their hair and the radio turned up high. Kwan stood d his seat and screamed;

"WHOOO! VEGAS BABY!" Everyone else just laughed.

"C'mon! Just a little! Everyone's passing us!" Danny shouted over the wind with a smile.

"No." Dash replied. "I promised Jerry I would be the only one driving this car. Besides you're drinking."

"Oh what are you? A cop now?" Danny asked as he took a sip of his Budweiser ad slung his arm over the car door, despite the fact they were driving.. "Besides, you know I drive great when I'm drunk!"

"That's true; don't forget Danny was always our designated drunk driver." Tucker said as he took a sip of his own beer. Danny chuckled.

"Yeah well Kwan explain it to him." Dash said.

"Yeah my dad loves this car more then he loves me so…" He trailed off as everyone got the message.

"Whatever." Danny said as he leaned back in his chair. "I left my wife ad kid back home so I could come with you guys to Vegas. You know how hard that was?"

"That's really sweet Danny." Kwan responded.

"Yeah." Tucker added.

"Dudes I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life. I may never go back." He swung his head to look over at Tucker. "I might just stay in Vegas."

"Here we go." Dash said as he moved into another lane.

"Know what Dash, you better enjoy yourself cause come Sunday and you're gonna start dying… just a little bit… everyday."

"Yeah, that's why I've managed to stay single all this time." Kwan added.

"Oh really?" Tucker asked as he looked over at him."That's why you've been single all this time?" Kwan nodded.

"Good to know." Tucker said as Danny smiled at Kwan's obvious lying.

"Am I alright over there Kwan?" Dash asked.

"Yeah you're good." He replied as Dash made a move to move into the next lane.

BBBEEEEEEEPPPP! A large truck honked as Dash swerved back into the right lane to avoid being hit as everyone in the convertible screamed. They barely had time to change lanes once more as another car beeped at them.

"Oh my god!" Tucker screamed. Everyone, besides Dash, began to laugh.

"That was awesome!" Kwan shouted as Danny gave him a high-five.

"What!" Dash screamed. "That was NOT awesome! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"That was insane!" Tucker said."We could've died!"

"You should have seen your face!" Kwan laughed as he looked over at Dash, who had a frown on his face. "That was classic!"

"That was funny!" Danny called with a smile.

"That was not funny." Dash snapped as he pressed his foot on the gas petal.

They were on their way to Sin City.

***Breathes heavily* Oh my god! This is sooo long! Well it's longer than any other of my chapters in my other story but who cares!**

**Seriously though, I want you opinion so please, please, PLEASE! Review.**


	2. Arguments and Check In's

**AWWWW! You guys make me feel so special! Lol I swear that was the most reviews I've ever got for one chapter! Thanks to:**

**Queen NekoChan: XD Depends which line you're talking about! XD lol I love you Queen!**

**Codiak: Yeah I tried my best when choosing the characters!**

**ForeverHalfa: OMG you need to go see this movie online or something!**

**RainingSkittles: D'awwww thanks!**

Dash pulled into a gas station when the gas meter was getting dangerously near the E.

"You're buying me a bag of chips, Tuck." Danny stated as he lifted himself out of the car, again without opening it.

"Dude!" Dash said as he threw his arms in the air. "Seriously! Again?" Danny merely shrugged and walked into the mini store to get a bag of Lime and Vinegar chips. Dash turned to Kwan and said,

"Stay here and watch the car." Kwan responded with a slight nod as Dash spun around and walked into the small store.

After grabbing a soda and a bag of chips, Dash joined Danny in the slightly long line.

A loud whistle broke through the air as an old-looking man walked towards Kwan, who was leaning against the car door reading _The World's Greatest Blackjack Book._

"Boy you have a sweet-looking ride there kid." The man said as leaned forward slightly to look at the interior.

"Don't touch it." Kwan stated without looking up from his page. The man frowned but removed his hand that was hovering over the hot and smooth metal.

"Don't even look at it." Kwan said as he looked up from his book this time. The man averted his eyes to the ground.

"Now go away." Kwan said as the man began to walk away. "That's it, keep on walking." The man frowned deeper as he shook his head slightly.

"He's actually kind of funny." Danny said as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth, having watched the whole scene from the shortening line.

"Yeah but he means well." Dash replied as the two heard Kwan say,

"I'll hit an old man in public!"

"Is he all there, like mentally?" Danny asked

"Yeah… I think so… he's kind of weird." Dash replied.

"I mean should we be worried?"

"Naw. Paulina just told me not to let him gamble… or drink too much." Danny nodded as Tucker came up behind him.

"Jesus." Danny said as they put their stuff on the marble counter. "He's like a gremlin and shit."

"…And one water." Tucker stated as he placed a bottle of water on the counter.

Dash turned to him. "All good with Dani?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Tucker replied as he held up his phone. "I told her we were two hours outside of Napa… and she _bought _it."

"Don't you think it's strange that you've been dating three years and you have to lie to her about going to Vegas?" Danny asked as he stuffed more chips into his mouth.

"Yeah I do." Tucker replied with a stern look before giving a small shrug. "But trust me its not worth a fight."

"Oh!" Danny said as he glanced at the counter before turning back to him. "So you cant go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop in a car of the cruise line?" He stated as he raised a black eyebrow underneath he large sunglasses.

The woman gave him a look that read _what the hell?_ The African-American sigh an angry sigh as he looked Danny in the eyes.

"OK, first of all, he was a _bartender_. And she was _wasted_." Danny gave him a look. "And if you must know," Tucker said, "he didn't even come inside her."

Dash was pretty sure that the woman at the counter either thought they were _highly_ perverted or just got out of some crazy hospital by the look she was giving the three of them. Danny leaned forward and said softly, "And you believe that?" before leaning back against the counter.

"Uh yeah I do believe that because she's grossed out by semen." Tucker stated. He was growing rather annoyed at their conversation. Danny opened his mouth to say something but dropped it quickly.

"That would be thirty two fifty." The clerk stated while still giving them a weird look. Danny spun around to face Tucker.

"It's thirty two fifty. Pay for it."

Tucker and Danny refused to talk to each other in the car as they rolled down the evening roads of Nevada.

"It says here that we should play in teams." Kwan stated as he glanced over at Dash. "Who wants to be my spotter?"

"I don't think you should do too much gambling tonight, Kwan." He replied as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Gambling!" Kwan exclaimed. "Who said anything about gambling? Its not gambling if you know you're gunna win." Kwan lowered his head so he could see Dash over the top of his sunglasses. "Counting cards is a fool-proof system." He added.

"It's also illegal." Tucker said as he looked over at Kwan from the backseat.

"It's not illegal." Kwan defended. "It's just frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane." There was an awkward silence passed over the four men in the car zooming along the freeway.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too." Danny said as he draped his arm over the side of the door.

"Yeah maybe after 9-11 when everybody got so sensitive." Dash glared at him for a moment before turning his attention to the wheel. "Thanks a lot Bin Laden." Kwan grumbled.

"Either way," Dash stated. "You have to be _supper_ smart to count cards, buddy."

"Oh really!"

"It's not easy."

"Well maybe you should tell that to Rayman because he practically bankrupted a casino and he was a ratard!"

"_What_" Tucker asked as Dash smiled over at him.

"He was a ratard." Kwan repeated.

"_retard_" Dash corrected. Danny held in a laugh. They all stood quiet the rest of the drive.

Soon enough, day turned to night on the silent road. The four passed the famous 'Welcome to Las Vegas!' The four stared in awe as they passed through The Strip, or better known as Las Vegas Boulevard.

"Wow…" Tucker breathed as he studied the tall casinos and the bundles of people walking by. They watched as the famous sprinklers in front of the Bellagio exploded into the sky.

"So where too?" Dash asked as he honked his horn at the person in front of him.

"Caesars Palace." Danny stated, crystal blue eyes studying their surroundings. They pulled into the valet before grabbing their bags from the trunk of the car and walking into the main entrance of the large hotel. Dash frowned as Danny winked at a set of girls as they passed by along with giggles covered by their hands.

"Big lobby." Tucker said as he glanced around the room. It was oval shaped with several different paintings of Greek and Roman gods. People buzzed in and out of three large doorways. Others were relaxing in the couches and chairs.

"Hi!" The clerk exclaimed with false cheeriness. "Welcome to Caesars!" The four bachelors greeted the woman with proud smiles.

"Uh, we have a reservation under Dr. Foley." Tucker said as he leaned on the marble counter slightly.

"Ok," She said as she typed away at the keyboard in front of her. "I'll look that up right now." Danny scoffed.

"_Doctor?_" He smirked over at him.

"Tuck, you're a _dentist._" Tucker glared at him. "Hey don't try to get fancy."

"It's not fancy if it's true." Tucker responded as he looked over at the thin clerk. The woman smiled slightly as she glanced up at the two of them.

"Wha- He's a dentist." Danny smiled lightly at the woman. "Don't get too excited. And if uh… someone has a heart attack you should still call an ambulance."

"We'll be sure to do that." She responded as she looked at the four men fully.

"Uh… can I ask you a question?" Kwan said as he held up a small rectangular device in his hand. The clerk nodded. "Is this hotel pager-friendly?" The clerk looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not getting a signal on my beeper."

"I'm not sure…" The woman tilted her head to the side, brown-green eyes studying him.

"Is there a payphone bank around here? ... A bunch of payphones…"

"Um, there's a phone in your room." Kwan nodded slightly.

"That'll work." Danny gave him a what-the-hell look as he shook his head softly before turning his head back to the woman behind the counter. The clerk looked at Danny.

"I have you in a two-bedroom sweet on the twelfth floor is that Ok?"

"Sounds perfect!" Dash exclaimed as he leaned back.

"_Actually_," Danny cut in as he leaned forward again. "I was wondering if you had any villas available."

" Danny," Tucked said as he glanced at him. "We're not even gunna be in the room."

"It's not necessary." Dash added in.

"It's no big deal we can share beds for one night."

"Well if we're sharing beds I call bunking with Danny." Kwan said as he looked at the black haired male next to him. "You good with that?"

"No! I'm not good with that!" Dash held in a laugh. "Guys we're not sharing beds! What are we twelve years old?" He glanced at Tucker and Dash before tuning back to the hotel clerk.

"Lisa, I'm sorry," He apologized as he read her nametag. "How much for the villa?"

"Well we have one villa available and it's 4,200 for the night." Lisa responded.

"Is it awesome?" Kwan asked.

"It's pretty awesome." She replied.

"We'll take it." Danny said as he placed his hands on the counter and leaned back. He looked at Tucker.

"Give her your credit card."

"I can't… give her my credit card." He stated awkwardly.

"We'll split it." Dash stated as he reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"What! Are you crazy! No this is on us." Danny said as he gestured to the three of them.

"You don't get it." Tucker said with a look. "Dani checks my statements."

"Well we just need a credit card on file. We won't charge you anything until you check out so you can figure it out then." Lisa said.

"Perfect!" Danny said as he threw his hands up slightly. "That's perfect, _thank you _Lisa. And we can deal with it tomorrow c'mon." He slapped Tucker's chest lightly with the back of his hand. He sighed.

"Fine." He said as reached into his pocket and pulled out the brown leather wallet.

"Can I ask you another question?" Kwan asked.

"Sure."

"You probably get this a lot but… is this the _real _Caesars Palace is it?"

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked, another confused look washing over her face.

"D- does uh…" Kwan glanced over at the smirking faces of Danny, Tucker, and Dash. "Did Caesar live here?" He asked quickly.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! Meh I was wondering whether or not I should make Danny have his ghost powers (which he will) but then I was like 'well it wouldn't be Danny Phantom without them! So YES! He WILL have his ghost powers. Oh and I know I spelled RETARD the wrong way when Kwan said it but that was because I was trying to give the separate was of pronouncing it.**

**REVIEW! …pwease?... *gives you the puppy dog eyes of DOOOMMM!***


	3. Who Let The Dogs Out?

**I know, I KNOW! You guys are MAJORLY pissed at me right now! But I've been SUPER busy and I was grounded like for three months (literally, mind you!) for reasons that I don't want to get into right now! ANYWAYYS! I hope this makes up for my disappearance! **

**DISCLAIMER: Great… the first thing I get when I come back is a friggin' disclaimer! **

The small group of men stood silently as the elevator took them to the top floor.

"What do you think our room will look like?" Kwan asked as he eagerly tapped his left foot against the metal of the moving floor. Danny shrugged and leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I don't fucking care, man." He stated with a sigh. "As long as the hot chick from the desk wasn't lying about the villa's awesomeness, I'll be cool with it." Tucker frowned before turning around to face him.

"Aren't you married?" He snapped as he crossed his arms. Danny cracked his eyes open.

"Your point?" Tucker glared at him.

"Don't you think you should, I don't know, be _faithful_ to your partner and _not _check out other women?" Dash nodded his head as he tore his gaze from the changing floor numbers.

"Seriously, Tucker's right." He said with a disapproving frown.

"I don't see what the big deal is about marriage." Kwan spoke up with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "I mean, it's not like you're bound for life with that other person." Everyone in the elevator, including Danny, stared at him with perplexed looks on their faces.

"_What?_" Danny snapped as the small space was suddenly filled with the sound of a loud _ding_ followed by the doors sliding open. The four men grabbed their bags and shuffled out of the elevator.

"What room was it again?" Dash asked as he glanced at the pale-colored walls of the top floor.

"Umm…. Room 3227" Tucker said as he attempted to walk and check their card-keys for the room number.

"Found it!" Danny called from down the hall. Dash, Kwan, and Tucker lifted their heads to see him standing in front of large double doors. The three of them strolled up to him, dragging their bags behind them. Danny moved aside and let Tucker unlock the door.

"You guys ready?" Tucker asked with an excited smile as he turned the door knob.

"Bring it," Dash stated. Tucker turned the handle and pushed open the door.

"Holy_ shit!_" Danny cursed as the four of them entered the large suit.

"Wow…" Was all the Tucker said as he glanced around the large space.

The back wall was entirely made of glass, allowing them to see the sight of The Strip below them. Against the glass wall was a large, fluffy couch with a lamp bending over it and a large coffee table in front of it. Next to that was a classic black piano. Against the far side of the room were a large flat screen TV and a mini bar. There was a large bathroom with a hot tub and a large shower.

"Now _this_ is what I call Vegas!" Danny shouted as he dropped his bag and stood in front of the glass wall with a satisfied smile on his face. Dash grinned as he came to a stop in the middle of the large room.

"This

"Thank you, you guys. Or should I say, _thank you _Tuck." Dash glanced over at Tucker who was also staring out the window with his hands on his hips. Dash guessed he was thinking about the credit card payment.

"You're welcome, it's only because I love you!" Tucker responded as he waved his pointer finger in Dash's direction.

"Ok ladies," Danny said as he held out his arms on either side of him. "Pick a room, get dressed and let's be ready in thirty minutes." He allowed his arms to drop back to his sides, but he didn't move from his spot at the window. Danny faintly heard them walk out of the room. With a sneaky grin, Danny turned and walked over to the cupboard. Without a second thought, he turned his arm intangible and pulled a glass cup from inside. He then grabbed a bottle of wine, using the same method, from the fridge and poured himself a glass.

"It's been forever since you've used your powers, you know that. Danny jumped before sighing, not bothering to turn to face the speaker.

"Yeah, I know, Tucker." Danny responded. The man behind him shrugged before turning and walking in to the bathroom to take a shower. Danny scoffed and took a sip of his drink.

He missed using his powers, being that he hadn't used them since he was merely fourteen. However, he was _not_ going to think about that right now. Right now he should focus on getting dressed so they could all go out and enjoy themselves. So, with one last sip of his drink, he set the cup down on the mini bar and went to take a shower.

The second Tucker Foley stepped out of the steaming shower, his phone rang. The silver Black Berry rattling against the marble top of the sink. Tucker quickly rushed over to it as he pulled a fluffy white towel around his waist. _Dani_.

"Hey baby," Tucker said happily as he grabbed another towel from the rack and single-handedly began to dry himself off.

"_Why didn't you call me_?" Was the first thing out of the woman's mouth.

"Why didn't I call you? Uh, because our flight got delayed and we got here an hour ago, that's why I didn't call you." Tucker lied as he bit his lip in hopes that his girlfriend bought his poor excuse. Dani sighed over the line.

"_So how is it down there?_" She asked.

"It's great!" Tucker responded as he started walking out of the overly large bathroom. "Oh you would love it here!"

"_Really?_" Dani asked.

"Oh yeah! Everything's so quaint." He said as he picked up the remote that controlled the shades to the windows and pressed the button, watching as the curtains drifted apart from one another. _Quaint my ass_. He thought.

"_Oh is it?_" Tucker could practically see her smile over the phone.

"Yeah, there's no TV, no phones, they just have these cute little antique radios in all the rooms." Suddenly the door to his room opened. Tucker glanced up to see a smiling Danny, who was holding his glass from earlier, followed by Dash. Danny frowned when he saw him and briefly held up his arms as if to say _what the hell, man._

"_Sounds quite enjoyable!_" Danni exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you wanna know what else umm… we met the… proprietor!"

"Oh Jesus," Danny mumbled as he set his cup on the nightstand and jumped onto his bed while picking up the remote and turning on the TV. Dash quietly took a seat in a chair by the bathroom door. Both men were dressed in fancy black suits.

"_What's his name?"_

"What's his name? Uh, Caesar, yeah, like the salad." Tucker glanced at Danny and gave him an I-didn't-know-what-to-do look. Danny merely tapped his watch.

"Uh listen I got to go because we're about to hit this wine tasting thing. Bye, I love you!" He didn't bother to wait for her reply as he pulled his phone away from his ear and hung up. Danny shook his head.

"I'm not even going to say anything it's so embarrassing." He stated with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Where's Kwan?" Tucker asked as he pulled on his silver watch and ignored Danny's statement.

"He went downstairs." Dash responded as he leaned forward in his chair. "He said he had to grab a few things." He gave Tucker a confused look with bright blue orbs, as if he knew what Kwan went to get.

"Good," Tucker said as he pulled on a pair of dress pants and momentarily flexed his muscles. "I have something to show you." Tucker spun around and picked up a small black box that was sitting on top of the small desk in his room. With a grin, he proceeded to open the top to reveal an old, yet beautiful, silver ring.

"Uh oh!" Dash sang with a smile. Danny blinked.

"What the fuck is that?"

"What do you think it is?" Tucker responded.

"Well if it's what I think it is, I think it's a big fucking mistake."

"I'm going to propose to Dani." Tucker said happily with an ear to ear smile planted on his face. "At your wedding, after the ceremony." He added with the wave of his hand.

"Tuck!" Dash exclaimed as he glanced up from the ring he had been studying. "Congratulations!"

"_Thank you_, Dash."

"This is a nice ring." Dash said as he held up the black box up to his face again.

"Yeah, it's my grandmothers. She survived all the way through the holocaust with that thing." Tucker said with a knowing nod of his head.

"I don't get it, wait," Danny said as he held up his hands before snapping his head around to face him.

"Have you not listened to anything I've said this entire trip!"

"Danny, we've been dating for three years. Its time, this is how it works." Tucker said as he pretended to shop something up with his hands.

"A, that is _bullshit_. And B, she is a _complete _bitch!"

"Hey," Dash snapped as he slapped Danny's foot with his hand. "That's his _fiancé!_"

"What! It's true! You _know_ it's true! She beats him!" Danny exclaimed in his own defense as he stood up and pointed towards Tucker.

"That was twice!" Tucker snapped as he glared angrily at his best friend. "I was out of line." Danny rolled his eyes. "She's just strong-willed and I respect that!"

"_Wow_… wow" Danny repeated he glanced at him. "He's in denial. Not to mention, she _fucked a sailor!_" He said loudly for emphasis as Tucker used his spray on deodorant.

"Hey!" Dash snapped as he glanced between the two of them. "He wasn't a sailor, he was a bartender on a cruise ship, and you know that."

"Guys, seriously, I'm standing right here." Tucker spoke up.

"Hey guys," a voice drifted through the room. The three men turned to face Kwan, who stood by the door with a white plastic bag in his hand. "You guys ready to let the dogs out?"

"What?" The three of them asked with little scoffs of laughter.

"You know, _who let the dogs out? Who, who-who?_" Kwan sang as he shuffled his feet slightly as if to resemble dance moves.

"Who the hell brought this guy along?" Danny as he jabbed a thumb in Kwan's direction while he looked over at Tucker.

"_Yes,_" Dash interrupted as he turned to look over at Danny and Tucker with a _just let him do what he wants_ expression on his face. "And _congrats._" He said to Tucker.

"_Thank you!_" Tucker responded as he gave him a thumb up. Kwan, Danny, and Dash then left the room to give Tucker some privacy while he changed.

**OH LOOK! A FANCY LINE!**

Danny grinned and rubbed his hands together as the four of them waited in front of the elevator doors in the hallway. Danny frowned and studied Kwan's posture as they stood there. He had one hand on his hip and was constantly shaking his head to knock the strands of black hair from his face. Suddenly, something else caught Danny's attention.

"You're not really wearing that are you?" He questioned. Kwan glanced down before looking back up at him.

"Wearing what?"

"The man purse," Danny stated as he briefly pointed at the small bag at Kwan's hip. "You're actually going to wear that? Or are you guys just fucking with me?" Dash bit his lip and glanced at Tucker.

"This is where I keep all my things." Kwan stated. "I get a lot of comments on this. Plus it's not a man purse, it's called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one." He glanced up as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"So does Joy Bayar." Danny replied with a _beat that_ look written on his face. The small group of men turned to go into the elevator, only to realize that it wasn't empty. There was a small squeak of a moan as a man suddenly stood up from his position in front of a blonde girl and leaned coolly against the wall.

"We're going up guys." He stated as he pointed towards the ceiling.

"Perfect, so are we." Danny replied as they all shuffled into the small space. Dash gave him a perplexed look, but didn't question him as he clicked the 'close door' button.

**OMG! ANOTHER LINE? SAY WHHAAATT?**

"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked!" Tucker shouted to Danny as he pushed open the large metal doors to the roof. "We are definitely _not_ supposed to be up here!"

"C'mon, Tuck," Danny said as he made a face. "We're paying for a freaking _villa_! We can do whatever the fuck we want!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just wedge the door open!" Danny cut him off as he began to climb the small ladder to the upper part of the roof. Tucker sighed and did as he was told.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Dash asked as he joined Danny at the top, the wind ruffling their hair around their faces.

"Don't worry about it." Danny replied.

"Whoa! Look at the view up here!"

"You happy?"

"This is great he said as he gave Danny a man hug and Tucker walked over to the two men.

"Uh oh," Dash said with a smile as Kwan strolled over with a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses.

"There it is! Good call!" Danni exclaimed.

"This is good! I want to make a toast. " Tucker exclaimed as they all put their shot glasses together. "To Dash and Paulina, may this night be… barely a memory. And otherwise, have a long and healthy marriage."

"Cheers!" Danny exclaimed.

"Cheers," Tucker, Dash, and Kwan said at the same time before they all downed their drinks.

"Oh! That's like collage!" Dash shouted.

"Alright, I have to say something." Danny said as he glanced around at the face around him as he once again held up his refilled glass, the others joining in with smiles.

"To a night we'll never forget!" Danny said with a sinister smile.

**WHOA! FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Gah! I know I skipped the part with the speech but… that part freaks me the fuck out lol. Anyways, REVIEW! OR I WILL GIVE YOU THE PUPPY DOG EYES OF DOOOMMMM!**


End file.
